Mi persona especial
by Zarevna13
Summary: Pequeñas escenas de la relación de estos dos personajes. Mucha dulzura.


Habían pasado varios meses desde la segunda aventura en el Digimundo, estar sin sus compañeros digimon era duro pero se hacía cada vez más soportable. Los niños elegidos de la primera generación habían quedado para pasar el domingo juntos en un parque lleno de prados y árboles que daban sombra. Los dos más pequeños se habían apartado algo del grupo, habían declinado la invitación a jugar a un juego llamado Jungle Speed que Mimi había traído de Estados Unidos y que parecía demasiado agresivo para ellos, aunque perfecto para Taichi y Sora, que competían como si las vida les fuera en ello.

— Mi hermano y Sora han formalizado la relación, ¿lo sabías? - dijo de forma distraída el rubio.

— Sí, mi hermano lo mencionó hace unos días.

— ¿Cómo está Taichi-san? - preguntó con algo tacto.

— Se hace el fuerte pero sé que está un poco triste, aunque se alegra de corazón por ellos. - ambos conocían los sentimientos del antiguo líder por su amiga.

— ¿Cómo será tener pareja? Sé que mi hermano y Sora son novios pero no sé qué significa serlo.

— Ni yo... Pero si un día tuviera novio querría que fueras tú.- Hikari a veces hablaba sin llegar a entender qué iba a decir. Takeru se sonrojó aunque no entendía bien por qué, Hikari se puso nerviosa al ver a su amigo sonrojarse y comenzó a hablar. - Pero mi hermano dice que soy demasiado pequeña para tener novio. - A Takeru parecía que se le había pasado un poco el susto.

— Aún somos pequeños. -Hikari asintió.- pero quizá cuando seamos más mayores podamos ser novios. - ahora era Hikari quien sintió la cara arder, sin entender por qué. -¿Qué tal si por ahora somos mejores amigos? - Hikari pareció pensárselo.

— Vale, seremos mejores amigos hasta que seamos más mayores.

Después de aquello la relación de ambos no cambió en apariencia. Solo se veían en el colegio y los pocos minutos que compartían se vuelta a casa, hacían lo mismo que cualquier par de amigos de 11 años hacen, pero cuando de boca de algún profesor salía la palabra 'compañero' para realizar una actividad, ambos se buscaban sin falta. Un par de ojos zafiro y otros cobrizos se buscaban en la multitud y se encontraban, como su tuvieran un imán. Incluso Daisuke había desistido de formar pareja con alguno de los dos.

* * *

Faltaban sólo unos meses para graduarse de la escuela primaria y los profesores repetían una y otra vez que eligieran bien a la escuela secundaria a la que entrarían. Takeru era un alumno normal, con notas ni muy altas ni muy bajas. Se le daban un poco mal las matemáticas y sobresalía en lenguas y ciencias sociales. Hikari tenía mejores notas que él, sobre todo en matemáticas, pero le costaba el inglés y tampoco era muy diestra en deportes.

— ¿A qué secundaria vas a ir, Takeru-kun? - preguntó mientras dejaban atrás la escuela, de vuelta a casa.

— A la misma que mi hermano y los demás. ¿Y tú?

— Mis padres me han animado a intentarlo en la escuela privada de la zona - Takeru se entristeció al instante, eso significaba que ya no la vería apenas.

A Hikari nunca le había gustado ver triste a su amigo, le oprimía el pecho. Hizo algo que no hacía desde que tenían 8 años, cogió de la mano a Takeru.

— Creo que no lo haré, no tengo tan buenas notas. Y tampoco quiero pasarme las tardes estudiando para mantener la media. Creo que iré a la secundaria pública como tú.

Ambos retomaron el camino a casa sonrientes y cogidos de la mano, felices de estar juntos.

* * *

Hacía unos meses que habían comenzado la escuela secundaria, el nuevo uniforme que llevaban eran símbolos de la nueva vida de los antiguos niños elegidos. Les apenaba que Ken e Iori no estuvieran con ellos, pero les gustaba la nueva vida escolar. Lo que no les gustó tanto fue que no compartían aula, pero siempre estaban los descansos y la vuelta a casa.

Hikari estaba en el primer cambio de clase del día cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse con cierta violencia.

— ¡Hikari-chan!

En secundaria no era tan raro como en el colegio que una persona de otra clase visitara a alguien, pero desde luego no era típico que lo hiciera en un cambio de clase, y mucho menos que lo hiciera llamando a esa persona por su nombre en lugar de su apellido.

— ¿Takeru-kun?

Al ver las miradas suspicaces de sus compañeros cogió a su amigo del brazo y lo sacó de clase.

— ¿Qué pasa? Tiene que ser importante para que no puedas esperar al almuerzo.

— Me encontré a Koushiro-san ayer y me dijo que estaba trabajando en la conexión con el Digimundo. Si todo va bien esta semana podremos hablar con Patamon y los demás. - ahora entendía la excitación de su amigo.

Estaba tan emocionada que quería abrazar a Takeru, y por la mirada de su amigo sabía que él también lo ansiaba, pero hacerlo de forma tan pública podría ocasionarles una reprimenda por parte del profesor.

Takeru se despidió y se fue radiante a clase. Su amigo solía ser un chico alegre, pero cuando se trataba de Patamon Takeru desprendía un brillo tan cálido que deslumbraba a Hikari y le hacía imposible apartar la vista de él.

* * *

Era el cumpleaños número 14 de Takeru y decidió celebrarlo con un picnic, así aprovecharían el sol de finales de primavera. Se lo pasaron en grande, Miyako se llevó un karaoke portátil y cantaron hasta quedarse roncos. A las 5 de la tarde comenzaron a marcharse, Iori fue el primero en marcharse y después lo siguieron el resto. Takeru y Hikari se sentaron en la hierba a esperar a sus padres. A Takeru le recordó mucho a escena de hacía 3 años.

— ¿Te gusta alguien, Hikari-chan? -Hikari lo miró confundida, normalmente no hablaban de ese tema. Aunque no sabría decir por qué. - ¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos cuanto teníamos 11 años? - su amiga lo miró sin entender. - ¿crees que seremos lo suficientemente mayores ya? - Hikari escondió la cara entre sus rodillas con cierta vergüenza.

— No lo sé. - Takeru desvío la mirada abatido, que lo rechazara era una posibilidad, pero aún así una dolorosa. - Pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo, quiero que tú seas esas persona especial, y quiero ser la tuya. - Takeru seguía con la mirada apartada, asimilando lo que acababa de decirle. Cuando se volteó a mirar a su amiga la encontró muy cerca suya.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Quiero probar algo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta sintió los labios de Hikari sobre los suyos. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, ¿tenía que hacer algo? Prefirió cerrar los ojos. Notaba los labios cálidos y finos de Hikari y sintió cómo le ardía todo el cuerpo.

Hikari se separó tan sonrojada como su amigo.

— ¿Lo he hecho bien? - Aún le costaba mirarlo a la cara. Pero Takeru seguía paralizado, disfrutando de la sensación de cosquilleo en los labios.- le pedí consejo a las chicas pero no sé si lo he hecho mal.

— No estoy seguro. - Hikari lo miró avergonzada, ¿tan mal lo había hecho?. - Vamos a tener que repetirlo.

Hikari volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez por la osadía de su mejor amigo.

— Así que eres de esos.

Takeru no tuvo tiempo de descubrir a qué se refería Hikari cuando nombraba a "esos" pero tampoco se quejó, si "esos" conseguían que su persona especial los besara de nuevo estaba más que conforme.

* * *

— ¿Estáis saliendo? - Taichi elevó la voz por la incredulidad.

— Sí. - dijeron al unísono.

— ¿Tú no dices nada? - se giró hacia su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Felicidades? Era obvio.

— ¡Pero son muy jóvenes! - quería alguna reacción de su parte.

— Tienen la misma edad que cuando Yamato y yo comenzamos, Taichi. - intervino Sora.

— Ya, ¡pero! - quiso encontrar una excusa. - ¡Pero vosotros sois vosotros!

— Y ellos son ellos, Yagami. Deja de decir tonterías.

Taichi se dio por vencido. Hikari tenía ya 14 años y estaba en plena adolescencia, poco podía hacer él por mantenerla sobre su ala.

— Está bien, pero nada de cosas raras. Quedaréis a horas razonables y nunca en casa del otro a solas.

— No eres papá. - miró desafiante a su hermano- pero vale.

* * *

— ¿Ya ha pasado un año?

— Sí, es el mismo día que el cumpleaños de Takeru-kun.

— Es cierto, parece que fue ayer.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme entonces?

— ¡Claro! Para algo están las amigas.

Después de clase Miyako acompañó a Hikari hasta casa y juntas comenzaron a confeccionar el álbum de fotos que la menor regalaría a su novio en su cumpleaños. Había obtenido una buena colección de fotos de Takeru y sus amigos a lo largo de los años y quería regalárselo para su cumpleaños-aniversario. La semana siguiente haría un año que comenzaron a salir juntos y quería dedicarle un detalle que igualara el collar de plata que Takeru le regaló para su cumpleaños meses antes.

— ¿Crees que le gustará? - preguntó Hikari con duda.

— Cualquier cosa que le regales le encantará.

Unos días después Takeru habría su regalo, lo miró encantado. Abrazó a su novia y le dio un beso, Taichi intervino divertido diciendo que ya estaba bien, que por mucho que fuera su cumpleaños aquella era su hermanita.

* * *

El calor era asfixiante en Odaiba. Era pleno agosto, sólo un par de meses después del cumpleaños número 15 de Takeru. Se encontraban en el piso del rubio disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano en una pequeña piscina de plástico. La madre del chico había conseguido un aumento jugoso y habían podido alquilar un apartamento más cercano a la escuela y con una terraza amplia, lo suficiente para montar una pequeña piscina hinchable.

Había invitado a los demás, pero sólo Miyako y Ken pudieron acudir, estaban disfrutando del buen tiempo cuando Miyako y ken, pareja desde hacía meses, se ofreciera a comprar la comida para compensar la invitación.

Takeru y Hikari se quedaron disfrutando de la piscina. En un momento dado la chica comenzó a salpicar a su novio, para parar la ofensiva de la chica Takeru sólo pensó en agarrarla y acercarla a él. Hikari río divertida hasta que notó la cercanía de su novio, podía notar sus piernas tocarse y su pecho contra el pecho de él. Desde hacía un tiempo, no sabía decir cuanto, notaba una falsa sensación de hambre cuando acababa en situaciones de ese tipo con Takeru, Sora le había dicho que aquello era deseo. Aunque aún no comprendía del todo aquel sentimiento.

Desde su primer beso habían compartido muchos más, pero siempre con prudencia y recato. Pero el recato comenzaba a sobrarles, las hormonas tomaban el control de sus cuerpos de quinceañeros y las ganas de experimentar ganaban a la vergüenza. Hikari tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a besarlo, Takeru no esperó para devolverle el beso pero notaban que no era suficiente. Takeru movió ficha, deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior de Hikari, que respondió sorprendida pero encantada. Entreabrió los labios y salió al encuentro de la lengua de su novio. Por un momento pararon, abrumados por la intensidad de aquella nueva sensación, notaban como un volcán a punto de explorar palpitaba en sus pechos.

Cuando consiguieron acostumbrarse a la sensación volvieron a moverse. Hikari ladeó la cabeza para que fuera más cómoda la nueva postura y comenzaron a explorar la boca del otro. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, dónde estaban o porqué. Aquella burbuja explotó, alguien llamaba al timbre. Se separaron con la respiración acelerada y las pupilas dilatadas. El segundo timbrazo los despertó y Takeru salió de la piscina no sin antes limpiar los restos de su travesura de los labios.

El resto de la tarde estuvieron tan distraído que Miyako no dejó de reírse de ellos, Ken fue perceptivo y se fueron temprano. Pero la regla de Taichi de no estar solos en una casa vacía seguía vigente. Takeru decidió saltarse un poco las reglas y retuvo a Hikari, que tampoco opuso mucha resistencia y volvió a probar sus labios, con más insistencia que antes.

* * *

Tercero de secundaria avanzaba como un tren a toda velocidad, sólo un trimestre más y habría terminado. Al igual que en primaria sus profesores se volvían insistentes con la escuela que elegirían para cursar el bachillerato.

— ¿Has decidido algo sobre la escuela?

— Aún no. Hay tres escuelas superiores en el área y una es privada, así que está descartada. No sé cuál elegir de las dos. - dijo indecisa Hikari.

— El uniforme de Minaru te quedaría perfecto, deberíamos ir esa.

— No voy a elegir escuela porque el uniforme me quede mejor.

— Tenía que intentarlo. - Hikari le dio un golpe en el hombro juguetona. - Pero volviendo al tema, no tienes que elegir una escuela solo porque yo vaya, Hikari. No sería justo.

— Cualquiera de estas dos me permitiría entrar a las carreras que he barajado, así que no lo hago por ti, Takaishi.

— Te quiero. - se sonrojó violentamente.

— Es la primera vez que me lo dices.

— Llevo diciéndotelo desde que tengo 8 años, pero tú no sabes escuchar.

— Entonces tú tampoco habrás escuchado cuando yo te respondo que yo también de quiero.

Sonrió antes de besarla.

* * *

— ¿Otra vez a casa de Takeru? ¿Es que no tienes casa o qué?

— ¿Y eso lo dices tú? Pasas más fines de semanas en casa de tu novia que en la nuestra. Hasta te has quedado a dormir unas cuantas veces.

— Pero yo ya estoy en la universidad.

— ¿Te recuerdo el día que se me olvidó el móvil y escuché lo que hacíais tú y Mimi en casa a solas? - Taichi se sonrojó al escuchar la vergonzosa referencia a su pasado sexual con Mimi.

— Pero usad protección.

Hikari se sonrojó pero no se movió. Tenían ya 16 años y los roces casuales que comenzaron el verano pasado se hacían cada vez menos casuales.

— Hermano, ¿tú tienes condones?

— ¿CÓMO? - aquello era escandaloso.

— Bueno, no hace falta sorprenderse tanto. Sé que no eres virgen.

— ¿Tú aún lo eres? - preguntó cauteloso.

— Aún no hemos llegado eso, pero no soy una niña. - su hermano entró en la habitación. Salió con cara de pocos amigos.

— No te acostumbres a que te los deje, dile a tu novio que los compre. Son caros.

— Le daré el mensaje de tu parte. - dijo mientras salía.

Era inevitable que su hermana acabara teniendo sexo con su novio, al que conocía desde los 8 años y con el que llevaba casi dos años de relación. Mejor que estuvieran protegidos que cometieran una imprudencia.

Hikari no dejaba de sujetar el bolso como si todos lo miraran sabiendo qué había en su interior. Había pedido condones a su hermano sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba, no esperaba que se los diera.

Llegó a casa de su novio aún nerviosa, saludó a Natsuko que estaba en la cocina y entró al cuarto de su novio. Estaba escribiendo, cada vez era más normal encontrarlo dedicado a esa actividad y la alegraba. Se sentó en la cama a esperar que terminara y mientras se dedicó a mirarlo. Le encantaba mirar a Takeru, era verdaderamente atractivo y le gustaba encontrar indicios de que estaba creciendo. La cara menos ovalada, la barbilla más pronunciada, incluso creyó ver con más claridad la barba incipiente. La imágen de los condones se coló en su mente y apartó la mirada avergonzada.

— ¿Desde cuando te avergüenzas de mirarme?

— No me avergüenzo. - maldito Takeru y su naturaleza perceptiva.

— ¿Entonces? - dijo, sin apartar la vista de la hoja.

— No es nada.

— Hikari-chan... - a él no se le escapa una.

Sacó los cuatro condones que Taichi le había dado sin mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Sabes que mi madre está en la cocina, no? - volvió a guardarlos en el bolso a una velocidad pasmosa. - ¿pensabas venir por eso?

— ¡No! - gritó demasiado fuerte pero Natsuko no se asomó.

— Vale, vale. ¿Entonces? - Takeru estaba un poco confundido, no había querido presionar a su novia y ahora ella se presentaba con condones en su casa.

Después de escuchar la historia, Takeru suspiró algo más aliviado. Ya que el terreno estaba abonado aprovechó para tocar el tema.

— ¿Te sientes preparada?

— ¿Para qué?

— Para… Eso. - aún eran un poco niños.

— No lo sé, ni siquiera me lo había planteado.

— No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Vamos a tu ritmo.

— No hables como si tú tuvieras experiencia, Takaishi. - intentó ocultar su timidez con enfado.

— Sabes que tengo la misma que tú. Siempre hemos descubierto las cosas juntos y esto no va a ser diferente. - Hikari se ablandó.

— Lo sé. Creo que quiero intentarlo.

Dos semanas después Takeru la avisaba de que su madre saldría de viaje de negocios aquel fin de semana. No añadió nada más pero Hikari entendió.

Takeru avisó a Yamato para que invitara a Taichi a pasar el fin de semana con él en Yokohama, donde estudiaba y el castaño aceptó sin pensarlo. Después de "deshacerse" de Taichi le dijo a su madre que dormiría en casa de Miyako, ella la miró suspicaz y enfatizó el "pasalo bien" haciendo que se sonrojara.

Estaban algo cohibidos en el sofá, Hikari había llegado hacía un rato pero habían acabado sentados viendo la tele rígidos y nerviosos.

— ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer?

— Tampoco estoy muy segura. Las otras cosas… pasaban.

— Quizá no haya sido una buena idea. Si quieres te acompaño a casa.

— No, me quedo aquí.

Volvieron a fijar la vista en la tele, pero dos minutos después Hikari la apagó.

— No creo que mirando la tele vayamos a encontrar la solución.

— Quizá si miramos en el canal adecuado…

— No seas tonto. - aunque tampoco era tan mala idea. - ¿te importa si…? - no llegó a terminar la frase.

— Sí, ¿qué?

— Cierra los ojos.

Takeru obedeció. De repente notó la punta de la nariz de Hikari en su cuello.

— Me haces cosquillas. - dijo divertido.

Hikari no se andó con rodeos y mordió suavemente. El gemido de Takeru le avisó de que aquello definitivamente no le hacía cosquillas.

* * *

— ¿Otra vez cenar y ver una película en tu casa? Parece que es lo único que hacemos.

— Este mes he gastado más de lo que pensaba y no tengo más dinero.

— Si no hubieras comprado todos esos libros tendrías más dinero.

— Eso no es justo, Hikari-chan. Tú el mes pasado gastaste todo en arreglar tu cámara.

— Ya, pero es distinto.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué es distinto?

Hikari se enfurruñó y no respondió. Pero sostuvo la mirada de Takeru con enfado.

— Si no te hubieras gastado el dinero podríamos haber hecho algo divertido este sábado.

— ¿No es divertido estar conmigo? - dijo entre dolido y enfadado.

— ¿Sabes qué? Últimamente no. Sólo vemos la tele y hablas de tus libros.

— Si tanto te aburres, ¿por qué sigues conmigo?

Hikari cogió sus cosas y se fue del instituto sin esperarlo. Al día siguiente estaban más calamados, pero aún había tensión entre ellos.

Pararon en un convini que les obligaba a cambiar un poco la ruta pero tenían que hablar. Compraron una lata de café para los dos y se apoyaron contra la pared. El café estaba demasiado dulce para Hikari y demasiado amargo para Takeru.

— ¿Qué nos pasa? Ultimamente nos peleamos mucho. -preguntó triste Hikari.

— No lo sé. - había pasado la noche pensando en aquello. Solo pensar en perder a Hikari hacía que el pecho le doliera.

— ¿Nos habremos estancado en la rutina?

— Puede que sí. -se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. - ¿tendrá solución?

— ¿Quieres que la tenga? - Si contestaba que no Hikari no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

— Claro que quiero. Quiero que volvamos a ser como antes, sin peleas. Siempre me he divertido cuando estábamos juntos pero últimamente parece que estuviéramos obligados a pasar tiempo juntos.

— ¿No quieres que nos veamos? - ¿aquello era una introducción al "es mejor que dejemos de vernos un tiempo"?

— ¡No he dicho eso! - se quedó callado. Tenía la sensación de que cualquier cosa que dijera sólo empeoraría las cosas.

¿Desde cuando era tan difícil para ellos hablar? Normalmente hablaban de todo y en la mayoría de casos con solo mirarse ya podían intuir qué pensaba el otro. Y ahora tenían que andarse con cuidado con las palabras porque no encontraban las adecuadas para expresarse.

— ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Takeru al aire.

— Quizá haya reaccionado demasiado antes, pueda que tengas razón.

— ¿Razón en qué?

— Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Volvemos a estar en la misma clase, pasamos casi todas las tardes juntos y cenamos en casa del otro. Los fines de semana también estamos juntos.

— Casi parece que estemos casados. - dijo divertido Takeru. Hikari asintió sonrojada. - ¿Qué propones?

— Podemos hacer planes por separado los fines de semana. Hace tiempo que no salgo a solas con Miyako.

— Los chicos del club siempre quedan los sábados para jugar a baloncesto y cenar pizza.

— Y cenar juntos una vez en semana, tampoco tenemos que dejar de vernos completamente.

— ¿Pueden ser los jueves? Tu madre sale pronto de trabajo y siempre hace algo rico.

— Glotón. - dijo acercándose más a su novio.

— ¿Estamos bien?

Hikari asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Takeru. Él correspondió al gesto rodeando sus hombros con el brazo y depositando un beso en la coronilla, demorándose para oler el perfume de su novia.

* * *

— No sé hija, es muy precipitado. - dijo Susumu Yagami.

— Papá, nos conocemos desde los 8 años y salimos desde los 14. Compartir piso en la universidad no me parece tan descabellado.

— ¿No prefieres vivir aquí un poco más con nosotros? Solo un par de años. - para Susumu que se fueran a vivir juntos era casi lo mismo que decir que se casaban.

— La universidad está en otra ciudad, papá. Me dejaría tu sueldo y parte del mío en ir y venir todos los días a Tokyo. Si vivimos juntos podemos permitirnos un apartamento pequeño y buscar trabajo cerca.

— ¿Y si se viene a vivir Takeru a casa? - dijo como última opción.

— ¡Papá!

— Lo sé, pero Taichi lleva dos años fuera de casa y ahora te vas tú, y a vivir con tu novio. Es demasiado rápido.

— Volveré en vacaciones, lo prometo.

Esa y otras promesas bastaron para que Susumu cediera. Yuuko abrazó a la pareja en cuanto se lo dijeron y les deseó suerte. Los conocía juntos desde hacía una década, habían probado de sobra que iban en serio y no conocía a un chico mejor para su niña. Quería a Takeru como a un hijo más por lo que le dió su bendición.

* * *

Hikari estaba tirada sobre la mesa central, con las piernas bien metidas en el _kotatsu_ mientras veía una serie. Llevaban sólo 3 meses viviendo juntos y aún había un par de cajas sin desembalar. Vivían en un pequeño apartamento de una sola habitación. Habían trabajado durante el último año de instituto, sobre todo en verano, para poder pagar la entrada* y los señores Yagami y Natsuko les habían ayudado a pagar el primer mes. Apenas llevaban un mes de universidad pero ambos estaban encantados con las elecciones que habían hecho. Hikari estudiaba Artes Visuales y trabajaba en una ludoteca por las tardes, y Takeru filología japonesa mientras ayudaba en una editorial.

— Takeru. La cena. - dijo con desgana.

— ¿No puedes ir calentando la sopa? Aún me quedan unos minutos.

— No pienso levantarme. - Takeru se asomó desde el comedor.

— Llevas ahí toda la tarde.

— Y no pienso moverme hasta que me vaya a dormir.

Takeru río entre divertido y derrotado, guardó el documento que estaba escribiendo y cerró el ordenador.

— ¿Pollo especial está bien?

Los grititos ahogados de su novia le hicieron ver que era una elección era más que correcta. Takeru preparó la cena y puso la mesa.

— La cena está lista.

Comieron en silencio mientras escuchaban un programa aleatorio de la televisión.

— ¿Estás mejor?

— Sí, apenas me duele pero me siento floja.

— ¿Quieres medicina?

— No, puedo pasar sin ella.

Takeru se levantó y fue a recoger los platos pero Hikari lo paró.

— Déjalo, yo recojo. Tú tienes que terminar el trabajo.

Takeru sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue en busca del ordenador. Unas horas después apagaba el aparato y se unía a Hikari en el futón mientras veía algún vídeo en el móvil.

— ¿Qué ves?

— Gatos que roban camas a perros enormes.

— Hazme sitio.

Hikari levantó la colcha y le hizo un hueco a su novio, que la abrazó en busca de calor y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para poder ver mejor. La rutina, esta vez una buena rutina, se instaló entre ellos dejando una sensación de absoluto confort hasta que cayeron dormidos.

* * *

* Según tengo entendido en Japón hay que pagar sumas muy elevadas el primer mes cuando alquilas una casa, así que no es fácil para los jóvenes.


End file.
